The Maid Incident
by GlenCocoSavesTheDay
Summary: I never wanted this to happen, but everyone crossdressed at one point in their life, right? It's not like I had a choice. (Natsu's POV, Nalu, Crossdress Warning, Slight OOC, ONEshot)


"This is all your fault Ice Prick!" I sneered.

"My fault! this is your fault Flame Brain!" Gray hissed.

"This is all Grays fault!" Jellal yelled over the bickering.

Gray and I stopped fighting because Jellal is usually a cool calm collected guy. He was never someone who yells really.

If you look at the situation we are in you would probably laugh. In our faces. Thinking were idiots... BUT NO. I DID NOT WANT TO BE PUT IN A MAID UNIFORM. AND ITS ALL GRAY FAULT. I mean it would be funny if it was only Gray dressed up as a maid but noooo. I, NATSU DRAGNEEL AM IN FLIPPING MAID COSTUME! I feel kinda bad for Jellal and Gajeel because snowman and I got them into this mess in the first place. Here let me explain how we got into this situation first of all.

_**Hours before.**_

_I felt something icy and cold on my back an turned to see the one and only ice mage, Gray Fullbuster._

_" GRAY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I hissed._

_" YOU ATE MY ICE CREAM!" Gray yelled. What the hell was he talking about, I don't even like ice cream._

_" Ice Prick I don't even like that icy stuff!" I fumed. But then I thought about what I saw earlier, Juvia was around Gray when he was eating it and she kind of got all creepy about watching him and everything. _

_" You probably did it to mess with me" Gray shouted, then proceeded to throw a chair at me. Are you kidding me Gray, I would probably own up to doing that just for a fight. Well if snowman wanted to fight who was I to say no._

_" Alright Snowman bring it on!" I cackled. Before I knew it there was a ravine of fire and ice, emerging everywhere in heaps of mass destruction. Gray and I were rolling around landing punches to each other like it always goes. I jumped up on to my feet to and threw an iron fire dragon punch and Gray was going in for a Icy blow, but what we hit was not each other. We were so dead because what we saw was na enraged Juvia with Erza's cake all over her and Lucy with her drink soaked into her new shirt. Oh. Did I forget to mention how Jellal and Gajeel got into this? Oh, well after we spilled everything on Juvia and Lucy... before they could kill us. Gajeel tripped over me and Gray. He spit the metal bits in his mouth all over Levy's face, and boy... were they rusty. To make matters worse Jellal came in to see Erza like he does regularly and started cracking up at the scene in front of him. He only earned a glare from all four girls. Ready to kill someone. _

**present time**

Now I think this punishment is way too mean, we only spilled things on people and we even got a beating from it.The next thing we all knew was we were pushed in to a cramped room with a bunch of maid costumes in them and hearing Erza's demanding voice telling us to change or die. So of course we changed because who the hell wanted to get another beating from them.

" What kind of sick sadistic person would do this? " Gray grunted. I looked over to Jellal and Gray only to laugh my ass off. It was out of my control, I was rolling on the floor.

" Oh this is too good, " I said as my chuckles subsided. I had to wipe the tears. Gray and Jellal looked over to me and Gajeel and glared, but only started laughing a like I had a moment ago. I looked down and saw my maid costume that I totally forgot I was wearing.

" Luce is so going to get it!" I fumed. The next thing we all knew was we were all pulled out of the closet by the evil Erza herself. I was about to complain only until I saw the weird look Lucy was giving me.

" OI! Luce what's with the face?" I asked a bit embarrassed under her stare but embarrassment was replaced with anger when she started laughing.

" Natsu please, I just need a moment " Lucy tried to muffle her giggles behind her hand.

" NOO! LUCE YOU'VE FALLEN TO THE DARK SIDE" I cried out. I looked at Jellal and he was stiff as a board as him and Erza made eye contact with each other. Erza did not laugh but you could tell she was very proud for coming up with this punishment. Then I looked for to Gray to only to start feeling sorry for him, there he was trying to get away from Juvia's death hug.

" Juvia please I can't bre-" Gray's next words were muffled by Juvia who cheered in happiness.

" Oh Gray-sama you look so adorable, even in a maid costume!" Juvia chimed. She started walking away with a knocked out Gray over her shoulder cackling like a maniac. As I looked at the last victim of the maid costume incident I saw Gajeel heading towards Levy, who was having a field day about his costume.

" Gajeel you look fabulous " Levy giggled. Gajeel let out a growl and kept walking towards her.

" Oi Gajeel what are you doing?" Levy's giggles subsided and started backing up from the iron dragon slayer. Gajeel finally made it to her and grabbed her and stared straight into her eyes, his next words surprised us all.

" Shrimp you don't know what you got yourself into, " Gajeel smirked. Gajeel slung Levy over his shoulder like a bag and left out of the guild still in his maid costume. I turned my attention back to Lucy and Erza but only saw Lucy, Jellal and Erza were gone.

" W-what happened to Jellal?" I stuttered. Lucy just started cracking up and then fell to the ground only to laugh harder.

" Er-Erza left with him a moment ago to show the rest of the guild " Lucy managed to say while giggling still. Lucy tried to make eye contact with me but only started laughing again. Man watching the girl you like laughing at you this much is kind of embarrassing. W-wait what the hell did my mind just conjure up? THIS IS WHAT I WAS TRYING TO AVOID.

I looked at Lucy rolling on floor like an idiot... a beautiful idiot. Man I like her. Damn it. She stopped rolling around and actually made eye contact with me for more than 5 five seconds.

" N-Natsu why are you staring at me like that?" Lucy questioned, face tinged with blush. I walked over to her and knelt to her level.

" You know Luce when you play with fire you always get burned" I smirked.

Lucy's eyes widened when I put my hands on her waist.

" N-Nastu" Lucy stammered. Then I started tickling her 'till she was gasping for air and begging me to stop.

" N-NATSU STOP PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU" Bingo. She looked angry for a second but then just gave in to the laughter again. Oh this was just too good to stop now.

"You had it coming! " I cackled like a nutty Juvia. Lucy tried to send series of glares my way but only started laughing again. Man she really is a beauty, my next move didn't take much thought. I stopped tickling Lucy and stared at her while leaning down only inches away from her face. The last thing I saw was her flushed face until I closed my eyes and our lips met. I didn't really expect Lucy to deepen the kiss which took me by surprise. After what felt like forever we broke apart we both tried to catch our breath.

" Lucy I think I fell in love with you" I blurted out. I really thought Lucy was going to either shoot me down or give me a Lucy kick. My eyes widened in horror when she started crying... she still had a smile on her face. She was... Happy? I quickly scrambled over to her and hugged her tightly.

" Luce I'm so sorry did my confession really make you want to cry " I murmured into her hair. Lucy only pushed me only a little so I could see her face which she was grinning like an idiot.

"I love you too, you idiot," Lucy giggled. At that moment I couldn't have been happier and I showed her my happiness by lifting her up in the air and spin around.

" I'm the luckiest guy in the world " I cackled.

" Yes and I am the luckiest girl in the world" Lucy laughed.

**In the bushes**

" Ah so they did get together finally... " Erza whispered. Jellal looked at her like she was a maniac.

" Erza did you plan all this?" Jellal asked. Erza turned with a glint in her eyes and proudly started laughing.

" Not only Mirajane can get couples together" Erza cackled. Jellal just nervously laughed and then questioned her again her.

" Did you also plan the others?" Jellal questioned.

" Why of course, even us." Erza blurted out, blushing. Jellal laughed and just hugged Erza 'till she was babbling like an idiot.

**Well I'm done thank the gods, hope you liked it. **


End file.
